


I Prefer Tea.

by pekeleke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Drabble, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 09:39:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2688002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry offers coffee. Severus prefers tea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Prefer Tea.

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Лучше чаю](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3244847) by [berenica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/berenica/pseuds/berenica)



**Title:** **I Prefer Tea.**  
 **Author:** pekeleke  
 **Pairing(s):** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
 **Challenge:** Written for **harry100** **(**[ **IJ**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harry100/) **,**[ **DW**](http://harry100.dreamwidth.org/) **)** prompt #246: Precious.  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Length:** 100   
**Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.  
 **Summary:** Harry offers coffee. Severus prefers tea.

********A/N:** ****** Now you can download this story on ** **********PDF********** format **at **[ rue16](http://rue16.com/readwtk.php?mxid=408&key=PEKELEKE97b88b0ef8e68163d40eb0b587bdce37)**  


 

**I Prefer Tea.  
  
**

“This better be important.”  Severus growled and Harry lost every precious shred of courage he possessed.

“I—I...” _'_ _S_ _ay it._ _Just say it.  Open your mouth and..._ _confess_ _._ _What's the worst that could happen_ _?'_   “I'll faint.  Or squeak.  Or faint _and_ squeak  and he'll laugh so hard he'll choke on his own laughter and die.”

Severus blinked.  
"Excuse me?”

“I _'L'_ you.”   Harry stammered and Severus blinked again.

“That doesn't make any sense.”

“Fine!  I-er... Love. You.”

“That doesn't make sense, either.”

Potter chuckled nervously.  
“Love rarely does, Severus, so... coffee?”

Severus fidgeted, suddenly equally nervous:  
“I prefer tea, _Harry_.”  
  



End file.
